In recent years, in accordance with growing diversity of a method for using a television receiver (television), a using method has been newly proposed in which, for example, an image (portable image) which is displayed on a portable terminal such as a smart phone is displayed on a large display of a television.
Here, a user of the portable terminal usually uses the portable terminal at a close range of the user, e.g., the user operates the portable terminal while holding the portable terminal in the hand. Therefore, on the portable terminal, characters are displayed in a size in which the characters can be read by the user at the close range. Meanwhile, a user of a television usually views the television at a position which is apart from the television to some extent.
Under the circumstances, in a case where a portable image is displayed on a display of the television in a size that is identical with a size in which the portable image is displayed on the portable terminal, it is difficult for the user to read characters included in the portable image displayed on the display.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image processing device which determines a target image size when a size of an original image changes with the use of (i) a ratio between a standard character size and a character size relating to character data included in original image data and (ii) an image size of the original image data, in order to display the original image in an image formation region (displaying unit).
Note that Non-patent Literature 1 discloses, as a method for detecting characters included in an image, a method in which (i) a character region is first extracted from the image, (ii) then the character region including a plurality of rows or columns is divided for each of the plurality of rows or columns, and (iii) then characters included in a character region thus divided for each of the plurality of rows or columns are detected.